Calor humano
by Yaikaya
Summary: En el frío de la noche, la soledad se siente más que nunca. Sanji descubrirá lo agradable que puede ser sentir calor humano, aunque no sea el de la persona que deseas.


_**Disclaimer: Por si había dudas, no, ni soy Eiichiro Oda ni One Piece me pertenece.**  
><em>

_Creo que este es el fic que más me ha costado hacer hasta la fecha. Tuve que reescribirlo varias veces porque no me gustaba como me estaba quedando y me costó bastante encontrar el enfoque adecuado. No sé cómo me ha quedado el resultado final después de tantos cambios, pero eso tenéis que decidirlo vosotros._

_Me encanta el AceSan y me moría por escribir un fic sobre ellos, sobretodo porque he encontrado poquísimos. Dedicado a todo aquel a quien le guste esta preciosa pareja, especialmente a Icelorena, que ya me comentó que quería algo sobre estos dos. _

_Este fic esta situado en medio de la saga de Arabasta. Tiene algunas escenas "subidas de tono", menos que en otros que he escrito, pero a quién no le guste que no lo lea._

* * *

><p>Aunque durante el día el calor del desierto de Arabasta era insoportable, por la noche el frío se te metía en los huesos y te paralizaba el cuerpo. El único que parecía a gusto con la situación era Chopper, que de hecho estaba mucho más cómodo que durante el día. Pero a los que no tenían una espesa mata de pelo con la que protegerse, aquel aire helado les congelaba hasta las ideas.<p>

Los piratas montaron las tiendas. Eran unas pequeñas tiendas de campaña en las que cabían dos personas. Las chicas, por supuesto, dormían en la misma y los demás decidieron echarlo a suertes. Al final se repartieron de la siguiente manera: Zoro dormiría con Luffy, Chopper con Usopp (el cual estaba muy contento de poder dormir junto a una calentita bola de pelo) y Sanji con Ace.

Sanji no estaba muy contento con su suerte. No porque tuviera nada contra el hermano del capitán, ni mucho menos. Hacía poco que conocía a Ace, pero el chico le caía muy bien. Lo cierto era que en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, Ace había conseguido convertirse en alguien muy importante para Sanji. Era una de las pocas personas con las que había encontrado la confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa, él, que siempre era tan irritable y tosco con los demás hombre. Pero para el cocinero, Ace era bastante distinto de cualquiera que hubiera conocido. No se parecía nada a su hermano, era un chico sensato, responsable y educado, aunque tenía algo que recordaba mucho a Luffy, quizás su alegría despreocupada.

Sin embargo, había albergado la estúpida esperanza de poder pasar una noche a solas con él, de sentirle tumbado a su lado, aunque solo fuera para dormir… pero la fortuna no parecía estar de su lado.

Como era de esperar, Ace empezó a roncar en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, pero Sanji no consiguió conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Estaba terriblemente cansado después de la larga caminata por el desierto, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. La llegada a un país extraño tan diferente a todo lo que conocía, por ejemplo. Y también la terrible preocupación de su querida Vivi, que a él le llegaba al corazón, como siempre que algo angustiaba a una de sus chicas. Por no hablar de que no estaba precisamente cómodo tumbado sobre la arena y que aunque las mantas que le cubrían era muy gruesas, se sentía como un cubito de hielo.

Aun así, para su sorpresa, notó un ligero calorcillo proveniente del otro lado de la tienda. Tardó un rato en comprender de donde provenía: se trataba de Ace. El chico, como usuario de un _Akuma no Mi_ capaz de crear fuego, desprendía más calor que cualquier otro ser humano. Ahora que Sanji se paraba a pensarlo, el pecoso no daba muestras de pasar frío y no había corrido a refugiarse junto al fuego como los demás al caer la noche. El calor que desprendía el chico bastaba para caldear la tienda. Pero no era suficiente, el cocinero seguía tiritando bajo las sabanas y el calorcillo del ambiente solo conseguía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en lo cómodo que estaría tumbado junto a Ace.

En silencio, Sanji se movió un poco hasta quedar algo más cerca del muchacho que dormía de espaldas a él. Al momento se sintió menos entumecido. Pero seguía sin estar cómodo del todo. Sanji clavó la vista en la espalda de Ace, adornada por el símbolo de Barbablanca. Ahora se hallaba ante un dilema. Él procuraba evitar la cercanía física con cualquier hombre, salvo cuando peleaba no podía tocar a personas de su mismo género sin sentirse terriblemente violento. Pero la alternativa de ir junto a Ace era helarse. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición, sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente decidió que, única y excepcionalmente en aquella ocasión, no pasaría nada por renunciar a su espacio vital. Al fin de al cabo, no es como si se acercara a Ace, por gusto. Para él era como una estufa.

Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, para evitar despertar a su compañero, no solo por educación, si no porque se moriría de vergüenza si Ace se despertaba y le veía en aquella posición. Cuando estaba solo a unos pocos centímetros de su compañero de tienda, decidió que ya era suficiente. Desde donde se encontraba estaba muy a gusto y había suficiente espacio entre ellos como para no correr el riesgo de rozarle sin querer. Sanji cerró los ojos y se relajó, ahora mucho más cómodo.

-Puedes acercarte más si quieres.

Sanji pegó un respingo y se levantó de un salto. Ace se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar de cara a él. Sanji temió que el chico se hubiera enfadado o que hubiera pensado lo que no era. Pero Ace le sonreía tranquilamente, sin dar muestras de incomodidad. Aun así, el rubio se alejó un poco más de él.

-Tranquilo hombre, no te pongas así –dijo "Puño de fuego"

-Joder, me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que estabas dormido.

-Lo estaba, pero me desperté hace un rato, al sentir una presencia junto a mí. Al principio temí que alguien hubiera entrado en la tienda, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo eras tú.

Sanji comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate y rezó porque Ace no pudiera verle en la oscuridad.

-Lo… lo siento, no quería molestarte. Es solo que estás tan caliente… ¡mierda! Quiero decir, que desprendes calor, como una hoguera. Sí, eso, simplemente es que tenía frío. Te juro que si no hubiera estado congelado nunca se me habría ocurrido pegarme a ti… ¡Bueno, no me refería a eso! Que no es que me des asco, tú me caes muy bien, pero que yo no voy por ahí pegándome a otros tíos como si fuera marica –dijo Sanji apresuradamente, casi sin respirar.

En seguida se arrepintió del discurso que había soltado. Ace no le había pedido ningún tipo de explicación y él se la había dado a toda prisa, como una colegiala vergonzosa delante del chico que le gusta. ¡Joder, si él solo quería dormir sin sentirse como un bloque de hielo!

-No pasa nada –dijo Ace, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa ante el apuro que estaba pasando Sanji –. Es normal, las noches del desierto son terriblemente frías. Túmbate junto a mí si quieres, no me importa y así tú entraras en calor.

Sanji suspiró aliviado. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar del otro chico, habría puesto el grito en el cielo y se hubiera alejado de él incluso aunque eso significara pasar la noche al raso. En cambio, Ace no solo no se había escandalizado, si no que se ofrecía a ayudarle. E inmediatamente se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Quería mucho al chico, y sin embargo dudaba antes de acercarse a él. Parecía que sus prejuicios podían a sus sentimientos

Sanji se tumbó de nuevo y volvió a juntarse a Ace, al principio con timidez, dudando donde terminaba la confianza y comenzaba la invasión del espacio personal, pero al ver que el moreno no daba muestras de incomodidad, al final acabaron tumbados con las espaldas pegadas. Sanji estaba tan ricamente, el calor del cuerpo de su compañero era muy reconfortante.

No, no solo era el calor. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta, pero la cercanía de Ace le hacía mucho bien. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía junto a alguien. Y aquellas veces no habían sido lo mismo, porque compartir lecho con amantes ocasionales no era como estar tumbado junto a un ser querido. Él no amaba a Ace, pero le apreciaba profundamente, lo suficiente para vencer todos sus reparos y acurrucarse junto a él con total naturalidad. Pero había un pensamiento que no le dejaba dormir…

…Porque, por mucho que le doliera, habría dado cualquier cosa porque fuera Luffy el que estuviera echado a su lado. Sabía que seguir con aquella idea no le reportaría nada, solo le haría daño. No debería haberse enamorado de su capitán. Pero no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Era su primer amor, la primera persona que había logrado llegar a lo más hondo de su corazón.

Cuando se conocieron, le pareció un crío estúpido. La última persona de la que se enamoraría ¿pero como no hacerlo, cuando le vio luchar por su sueño? Él había pasado toda la vida creyendo en su sueño, encontrar el All Blue, pero salvo el viejo, todos se habían reído de él y habían intentado convencerle de que desistiera. Y entonces llegaba Luffy a su vida, persiguiendo un sueño que a todos los demás le parecía imposible, enfrentándose a todo aquel que insistiera en hacerle abandonar. En el fondo, Sanji sentía que ellos dos no eran tan diferentes.

Para cuando comprendió lo que sentía, ya no había nada que hacer. Había caído completamente rendido ante sus encanta, los que Luffy ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Se pasaba el día y la noche mirándole con devoción, pensando mil maneras de decirle "te quiero". Ya no le importaba que fuera un hombre, que fuera un niño inconsciente, que fuera un glotón sin modales ni que fuera su capitán. Lo único que le importaba, es que era Luffy.

Pero eso mismo era el único impedimento que encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a confesarle algo así? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Qué pensaría el propio Luffy? Si su capitán no le correspondía, que era lo más probable, no podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

Por otro lado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo con Zoro? Bueno, siendo los dos tan dormilones como eran, la respuesta era obvia. O quizás no, y a Sanji se le encogió el corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad. Ya se había parado a considerarlo muchas veces. Luffy y Zoro iban siempre pegados, haciendo tonterías, divirtiéndose juntos. No daban ninguna señal de ser pareja, pero ese cariño mutuo que se profesaban no parecía de simples nakamas. El cocinero envidiaba aquella confianza que tenía el uno con el otro. ¡Cuántas veces se había peleado con el espadachín solo para descargar todo el odio que sentía al verle junto a Luffy! Porque le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que en esos momentos podían estar en su tienda a unos metros de él, amándose apasionadamente, Zoro junto a Luffy besando y tocando ese cuerpo infantil pero hermoso, adentrándose en los rincones más secretos del muchacho, esos que Sanji tanto había soñado con explorar. En aquel momento, Luffy podía estar gimiendo de placer por otro hombre que no fuera él…

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó sus propios sollozos. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro e iban a morir a la manta. _"¡Mierda!"_ pensó _"Parezco un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo puedo dejar que me afecte tanto?" _

Se limpió las lágrimas con frustración, rogando porque Ace no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero parecía que aquel no era su día de suerte.

-¿Sanji? ¿Qué te pasa?

De no haber estado tan sensible en ese momento, Sanji le habría respondido una grosería. Pero la voz de Ace sonó demasiado preocupada como para que el cocinero pudiera pensar en su orgullo.

-No es nada –mintió.

Pero el moreno se incorporó y, cogiendo a Sanji del hombro, le obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-Contéstame, por favor. Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero quizás te pueda hacer sentir mejor.

"_Joder, Ace es capaz de dormirse en una raya de lápiz y justo esta noche le entra insomnio"_

-No es nada –contestó. Pero en la oscuridad pudo distinguir el rostro de Ace y comprendió que no conseguiría que le dejara en paz si no le daba una respuesta –. Solo es mal de amores.

El silencio que se hizo hasta que Ace respondió, duró un segundo. Pero la voz con la que habló parecía la de otro.

-Entiendo.

El rubio se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado. ¿Qué había sido eso que había aparecido en la voz de Ace? ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué? No había dicho nada malo. Pero en ese momento sintió de un modo casi tangible como un muro se formaba entre ellos. Sanji comenzó a sentirse tremendamente incomodo. Una parte de él le decía que lo dejara estar, eso era mejor que tener que soportar la humillación de hablar con Ace de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero se negaba a irse a dormir y dejar a su amigo así, aunque ni siquiera comprendería lo que le pasaba.

Como su compañero parecía dispuesto a continuar en silencio, Sanji decidió sacar cualquier tema banal de conversación, aunque fuera para romper la tensión del momento.

-Ace, háblame de ti. ¿No hay ninguna chica esperándote en algún puerto?

-Como no sea una tabernera a la que deba dinero, no. No tengo novia. Lo cierto es que tampoco la busco –respondió –. Aunque… hace poco encontré a una persona especial. Pero no sé lo que siente por mí.

-Y tampoco te atreves a preguntarlo –concluyó Sanji.

-Exacto –respondió Ace, sorprendido de que el cocinero hubiera comprendido tan bien su situación.

-Sí. Sé cómo te sientes –suspiró Sanji.

-¿Es por las chicas, verdad? He visto como las cortejas. Debe de ser frustrante, esforzarse tanto en complacerlas y que te ignoren.

Sanji sonrió tristemente.

-Te equivocas. No estoy enamorado de ellas. Las quiero mucho, me gusta cuidarlas y daría mi vida por ellas. Pero… ni por Nami ni Vivi siento lo que se siente por alguien que amas de verdad.

-Sin embargo, estas enamorado de alguien. Qué no te corresponde.

-Sí. Ya ves, teniendo tanto donde elegir y viajando con unas chicas tan guapas, voy y me enamoro de la persona menos indicada. De alguien con quien nunca podré estar –dijo con pesar, volviendo a sentirse tremendamente vacio.

Ace escogió ese momento para hacer algo inesperado: abrazar a Sanji. Él rubio se sobresalto e intentó apartarse instintivamente, pero cuando se vio atrapado entre los fuertes brazos del moreno no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para apartarse. Porque aquel abrazo no era solo un mero acto físico. Iba mucho más allá, era como si una parte de Ace pasara a él a través de su piel. Sintió la misma sensación de confort que había notado momentos antes, solo que más intensa. Se dio cuenta, quizás con pesar, de que jamás nadie le había abrazado así. Y se dejó llevar por aquella experiencia totalmente nueva, la de reposar en unos brazos más fuertes que le sujetaban con cariño y ternura, para borrar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Pronto, envolvió la espalda de Ace para responder al abrazo y sentir como aquel contacto le sanaba por dentro. Si bien no se llevaba la imagen de Luffy fundiéndose con Zoro, al menos conseguía apartarla de él. Porque el abrazo de Ace era cálido y aquella vez no tenía nada que ver con su elevada temperatura corporal.

Aun aferrado al rubio, Ace comenzó a escurrirse hacia el suelo, para volver a quedar tumbado, estaba vez con Sanji encima de él.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sanji, algo escandalizado. Una cosa era un abrazo, pero aquellas familiaridades estaban fuera de lugar.

Intentó separarse, pero "Puño de fuego" apretó aun más el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no duermes así esta noche? Hace demasiado frío y no quiero que te constipes.

Sanji se quedó de piedra. Aquello pasaba el límite. Quizás se había equivocado al pensar que el ofrecimiento de Ace era solo por camadería, quizás había sido demasiado confiado al aceptar… quizás el chico estaba enamorado de él. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que le había dicho que hacía poco había encontrado una persona especial. No había usado la palabra "chica" o "mujer", si no "persona". Era solo un matiz, pero un matiz que marcaba una importante diferencia.

-Ace… esto es excesivo. Estaba mejor antes –dijo. Y esta vez, Ace no se opuso a que se apartara.

-Perdona –susurró el moreno, y realmente parecía arrepentido –. Ha sido demasiado impulsivo por mi parte. No quería hacerte sentir incomodo.

Sanji se quedó bastante conmocionado al oírle. Su amigo había intentado sonar neutro, pero se podía intuir la tremenda soledad y el abatimiento en su voz.

-Es solo que llevo demasiado tiempo solo, buscando a Barbanegra. Separado de mis compañeros. Sueno raro, pero echaba de menos el calor humano.

Sanji observó a su amigo, que miraba para otro lado, quizás temiendo que a pesar de la ausencia de luces, Sanji pudiera leer las emociones en su rostro. Ya no lo quedaba ninguna duda, los sentimientos en sus palabras… le recordaban demasiado a los suyos propios. Ace estaba enamorado de él.

La idea no le incomodó tanto como creyó que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo él también estaba enamorado de un hombre. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a algo así. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco sonar muy brusco o que su amigo se sintiera ofendido y se alejara de él.

Y por otro lado, tampoco quería alejarse de Ace. Quién sabía si de haberle conocido antes que a su hermano, no se habría enamorado de él. No era una idea descabellada, el chico era atractivo, además de caballeroso e inteligente. Si, sin duda podría llegar a sentir algo por él si su corazón no estuviera ya ocupado por Luffy.

Luffy. Sintió de nuevo como se le encogía el corazón al pensar en él. Miró a Ace, echado en la oscuridad. Él había dicho que echaba de menos el calor humano. Hasta aquella noche no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto él también.

Ace giró la cabeza al notar el contacto. Sanji se había echado a su lado, completamente pegado a él.

-Sabes, creó que tienes razón –dijo el rubio –. La mejor forma de transmitir el calor es mediante el contacto físico.

Ace continuó mirándole anonadado, sin saber que decir. Lentamente, alzó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros del cocinero, cogiendo algo más de seguridad al ver que no le rechazaba. Sanji apoyó la cabeza en su pecho desnudo, acercándose aun más a él. Durante unos minutos continuaron así, en perfecta armonía, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-No aguanto esta situación –dijo Ace de pronto, completamente serio.

Sanji pegó un respingo por la sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir Ace? ¿Acaso había interpretado mal las señales?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es demasiado doloroso, tenerte tan cerca… pero que tu mente este tan lejos. En la tienda de al lado. Con Luffy.

Ambos chicos se separaron un poco y volvieron a sentarse. Sanji tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-No lo sé –el moreno se tomó un tiempo antes de responder –. Creo que fue cuando te escuche echarle una bronca a mi hermano por robar comida de la despensa, entonces vi claramente que había algo más. Fue poco después de darme cuenta de que eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido nunca.

Ace cogió suavemente el mentón de Sanji y le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos negros brillaban ligeramente humedecidos.

-Te amo, Sanji.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido tanto por lo inesperado de la acción como por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Al momento notó que le ardía la cara y se le erizaba la piel. Ace comenzó a mover sus labios contra los suyos, con infinita sensualidad, pero también con ternura. Sin darse cuenta, Sanji cerró los ojos, abandonándose al beso. No se opuso cuando una húmeda lengua recorrió sus labios, y abrió la boca para permitirle el paso. Aquel beso pareció eterno, pero solo pasaron unos instantes antes de que el cocinero volviera a la realidad y apartara a su compañero bruscamente.

-Ace… –titubeó Sanji, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir –Esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

El moreno suspiró con pesar.

-La vida no es justa. Pero yo sé conformarme con lo que tengo –posó una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, –. Puedes imaginar que soy mi hermano si quieres. Podré soportarlo, me da igual si al menos puedo pasar una noche contigo.

Sanji se quedó asombrado ante su proposición. ¿Ace se estaba ofreciendo a ser su paño de lágrimas? ¿Estaba dispuesto a soportar que pensara en otro si al menos así podía saber lo que era tenerle?

¿Por qué demonios era todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente amar al chico que tenia al lado y olvidarse de Luffy? Sabía que en su corazón había algo, un sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer, pero no entendía lo que era. ¿Amor o solo cariño que estaba malinterpretando en su desesperación? Y si de verdad lo amaba ¿Era por ser el hermano de Luffy o por ser él mismo? No entendía nada, pero entre la maraña de confusos pensamientos de su cabeza solo había una cosa clara: aquel había sido el beso más maravilloso de su vida. Y quería volver a experimentar aquellas sensaciones que solo Ace sabia provocarle.

El moreno seguía a su lado, esperando su respuesta. Y por toda contestación, volvió a besarle. Un beso más hondo que el anterior, más apasionado. Esta vez, Sanji tenía el control y Ace se rindió a él encantado. El rubio rodeó la cintura del otro, buscando más contacto y ambos acabaron completamente fundidos en un desesperado abrazo.

Sin saber cómo, volvieron a acabar en el suelo, Sanji encima de Ace, los temores del principio completamente enterrados en la arena del desierto. Ahora lo único que existía para ellos era el cuerpo del otro y el mundo y sus problemas podían irse a paseo hasta el amanecer.

Ace consiguió quitarle a Sanji la camisa con la que dormía, lo que le costó un poco porque se negaba a separarse más de lo necesario de su amado cocinero. Sus manos recorrieron aquel pálido pecho, deseosas de conocer más. Cuando el tacto quedó satisfecho, pasó al gusto: deslizó la lengua por su cuello, arrancándole sonidos de placer a Sanji. Fue alternando mordidas y besos sin preocuparse de dejar marcas, las ropas que llevaban por el día para protegerse la piel las ocultarían.

Sanji estaba completamente fuera de sí. El trato que le daba Ace era, de lejos, la experiencia más placentera de su vida y ni siquiera habían pasado de besos y caricias. Como queriendo demostrar que él también sabía cómo hacer disfrutar a un amante, se inclinó hacia su pecho y comenzó a depositar suaves besos, que fueron aumentando de intensidad conforme iba recorriendo lentamente el musculoso cuerpo del moreno. Podía sentir la respiración de Ace cada vez más agitada y cuando delineó su ombligo con la lengua, el gemido que emitió consiguió que Sanji se estremeciera de satisfacción. El pecoso ya no solo estaba caliente, ahora ardía como el fuego de una hoguera, pero al cocinero le daba igual porque el también estaba completamente encendido, un fuego le nacía del vientre y le subía por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en cierta parte de su anatomía. Y pensar que antes había tenido frio.

Sanji sintió como Ace le cogía del pelo y tiraba de él hacía arriba, quizás con demasiada brusquedad para su gusto, pero cualquier queja quedó acallada por un nuevo beso. Restregaron sus cuerpos tanto como les fue posible, disfrutando de la fricción de sus erecciones. Ace comenzó a acariciar su espalda en sentido descendente, hasta que de pronto, Sanji sintió unas manos sobre su trasero. Cortó el beso bruscamente, sobresaltado, provocando que Ace retirara rápidamente las manos. Él moreno le miró con una expresión ligeramente acongojada, temiendo estar yendo demasiado rápido. Sanji solo pudo sonreír ante esa cara, enternecido por la idea de que incluso en aquel momento su compañero pensara ante todo en él. Suavemente, el rubio tomó las manos de su amante y las volvió a colocar donde estaban antes, besando nuevamente a Ace por si no le había quedado claro el mensaje: que no debía tener miedo porque él no iba a echarse a atrás y que si había empezado con aquello era porque quería llegar hasta el final, lo quería todo de él.

-Ace –dijo Sanji, con la voz ronca por la excitación –. Quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago por despecho o… porque me recuerdes a Luffy. Lo hago porque eres tú y quiero estar contigo.

El brillo de ilusión en los ojos del chico, caló hondo en el corazón del cocinero. Fue por eso y por todo el cariño que le había demostrado hasta el momento, que encontró fuerzas para decir lo que no le había dicho a nadie jamás.

-Te quiero.

Ace, se quedó sin habla ante sus palabras. Acarició su cabello dorado con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero no tanto como a Luffy, ¿verdad?

Sanji notó un pinchazo de culpa. No había ningún tipo de reproche en la voz de Ace, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera un completo miserable por hacer pasar a un hombre tan maravilloso por algo así.

-No. Lo siento, ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero no tengo control sobre ese sentimiento –admitió con pesar.

Ace sonrió con tristeza. Deslizó la mano con la que le acariciaba el pelo al rostro de Sanji y limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-No lo sientas. Soy muy paciente, sabré esperar a que me ames del todo –aseguró. Y a continuación, su sonrisa triste se transformó en esa mueca traviesa tan característica –Y pienso hacer verdaderos meritos para conseguirlo.

Así fue como Sanji no volvió a pasar frio ninguna de las noches que durmió con Ace.


End file.
